Country Girls Do It Better
by a beautiful mess of twilight
Summary: Jake is a hot cowboy and Grace is a sexy cowgirl. What will happen between the two? Did I mention that Grace is Bella's sister and Charlie Swans daughter? Read to find out how everyone takes things. R


_**A/N: I own nothing**_

**Ch. 1- The Other Swan Sister**

_Jacob's POV_

I was working on the tractor for my dad when I heard a truck pull up. I started to get out from under the tractor when I heard the dogs start barking. Bear was pretty mean and protective over Lacey so I knew that he might be aggressive.

"Bear! Lacey! Come!" Lacey started to stroll back to me but Bear stood his ground and kept barking. I walked around the corner of the barn when the barking stopped to see Bear licking the face of a girl that was on her back. She was petting his face and talking to him and laughing.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry" I ran over and pulled him off of her.

"No it's ok I love animals."

"He is usually really mean"

"Awe this guy," she bent down to his level and let him give her kisses on the cheek. "He doesn't seem to mean."

All I could do was laugh a little; he had never been like this with anyone.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I'm Grace"

"Oh you're the one whose dad called earlier."

"Yeah sorry if my dad made it seem like I was a guy."

"Well I'm glad you're not." She stood at about six foot and she had dirty jeans that hugged her in the perfect way. She had a white tank top on with a plaid shirt over it and it was tied around her. The white tank top she was wearing was lifted a little and I could see that her belly button was pierced. She fixed her long curly blonde hair and put her cowboy hat back on. She walked over to me and she looked up at me with the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm Jake"

We shook hands and she had a strong shake.

"Yeah I'm here to get the feed."

"Oh yeah I will load it up just pull your truck back here."

"Ok" She walked back to her truck and was so sexy. She got in and pulled it back to the barn. She jumped out, "Do you need help?"

"No I got it"

I loaded in all the feed her dad ordered and then closed the bed of the truck.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Oh and my dad said that he should have that tractor part for you by tomorrow so I will bring it by or you can come pick it up."

"Ok maybe I will take a ride over, I never knew that Charlie Swan had another daughter."

"Yep it's me and Bella, Levi and Brent."

"Well Grace tell Brent that he still owes me a 12-pack from the football game."

"Ok" She laughed a little and started to blush. "Well I better get going"

"Ok see you tomorrow"

"See ya" She hopped into the truck and drove away. She was so beautiful that I couldn't stop thinking about her.

The next day I drove over to the Swan house at about 11. I pulled up and I looked over in the field and Grace was riding up on a horse and met me in the drive way. I got out and she jumped off.

"Good morning"

"Morning" I tipped my hat to her and she tied the horse up.

"I think mom made some apple pie, you want a slice? Dad isn't home yet."

"Sure" We walked up to the house and went in.

"Hey mom"

"Hey baby, there is some pie on the stove, fresh out of the oven."

"Ok, mom Jake Black is here."

"Oh well Jake help yourself to some pie, I will pack up a piece for your father."

"Thanks Mrs. Swan"

I went and sat down at the kitchen table and Grace brought to plates of apple pie over.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure water it fine"

"Ok" She got me a glass of ice water and sat down and started to eat her pie.

"This is really good"

"Yeah she makes the best pie in the county" We finished our pie and her dad still wasn't back. She took my plate and put it in the sink.

"Mom we are going down to the barn" We went outside and she untied the horse and started to walk to the barn.

"You want to go for a ride?"

"Like on a horse?"

"No on the grass, yes on a horse."

"Sure" We went into the barn and there were at least twenty horses in the stable. She walked the one she was riding into an empty stall and took off the saddle. She went over to a bucket and pulled out a red apple.

"Here you go Lady" She fed the horse the apple and rubbed her face and gave it a kiss on the nose.

"You must have a way with animals."

"I think I just understand them, I have been out in this barn since I could walk."

She walked over to a big black horse, "Good morning Smokey, this is Jake." She grabbed my hand and pulled my gently over to the horse. She placed my hand on his snout and I ran my hand over is soft fur.

"You know how to saddle up?"

"Yup"

"Well there it is, he is pretty mellow so…"

She went down a few stalls and got the horse in there ready to ride. She walked back to my stall and I had Smokey ready to go.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"Ok follow me." We walked out of the stable and she jumped on the horse and I got on mine.

"Ok we are going to go to the meadow, it is my favorite spot and no one knows about it."

"Well I will know about it."

"But it's a secret"

"I'm telling"

"You better not"

"Well we better go"

"Ok" She took off running and I went off just as fast. We galloped all the way there and it was amazing. She started to slow down at the entrance of trees.

"Ok we are going to go through there, take it slow with Smokey." She started to go first and we broke through the other side to a beautiful place. It didn't look like it could ever be real. There were wildflowers and a stream. The sounds that filled my ears were so relaxing. The smell of flowers and grass filled my nose.

"This is so amazing."

"I know I love to just come her and lay in the grass." She dismounted her house and tied him to a tree by the stream in the shade. I did the same with my horse. She pulled a blanket out from under her horse's saddle and laid it out in the grass. She sat down and took off her boots. She patted the blanket next to her and I went over and sat down. She laid back and closed her eyes. I laid down next to her and just took everything in.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah it's beautiful"

"I love it here" She moved over and used my chest as a pillow.

"So what are you going to do at the end of the summer? I mean now that you are graduated?"

"Well I think I'm going into the military."

"Oh wow that's pretty cool, I think I'm going to stay on the farm for a while, I love it here and it's really all I know."

"Where did you graduate from? Why haven't I seen you around town before?"

"I started to live with my grandma when I was 14 so I just stayed there until now."

"What made you want to come back?"

"The stable, I missed the horses and I really missed my family plus when she passed away there really wasn't anywhere for me to stay."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Thanks"

"Well why did you leave in the first place?"

"My grandma lived in Florida and there were more opportunities where she was."

"Oh"

"Yeah so why do you want to go into the military?"

"Because I think that it would really be good to serve my country plus I love it on the farm but I really want to see what's out there."

"Wow that's pretty brave, I don't think I could do that, I would like to stay close to home and raise a family."

"Yeah I think it would be cool to come back home from serving and raise a family on my own farm."

"That would be awesome."

"Yeah it would be, so are you younger or older then Bella?"

"I'm younger, she graduated two years ago, I graduated this year, and I'm the youngest of all of them."

"That's pretty cool"

"Not really, it gives them the right to beat down on me."

I just laughed a little. We talked for hours just learning stuff about each other and talking. It started to get dark and our stomachs started to growl.

"Well I guess we better get back before it gets dark."

"Yeah, do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"Sure that would be great Jake" We got up and she folded the blanket. We got on the horses and started to go out of the forest. We road back slow and when we were about five minutes away from the house she stopped.

"Race you there?"

"You're on" She took off and her horse was so fast. I tried to get mine to go that fast but he barley moved. He took off into a gallop but that was about it. I got back to the stable and she was already walking her horse into the barn.

"Wow I thought we were racing?"

"I tried but I think you knew that this horse wouldn't go fast."

"Possibly?" She said giggling. She was looking back at me when she was walking the horse in but she ran in to her dad, practically knocking him over.

"Oh hi Daddy"

"Hey pumpkin, Mr. Black."

"Daddy Jake and I are going to go out to dinner, it that ok?"

"Sure baby, just be home by eleven."

"Ok" We put the horses in the stable and then we started walking up to the house.

"I just want to go in and change is that ok?"

"Yeah" We walked into the house and she told me to sit on the couch and wait for her, that she would be down in a minute. Her mom and dad were sitting in the living room. Her mom was silently reading a book and her father was killing me with his glare. He never took his eyes off of me and he had a mean glare on his face.

"So what do you want with my daughter?"

"Umm what Sir?"

"What are you going to do with my daughter?"

"Take her to dinner Sir"

"And that's it?"

"Well maybe a walk in the park"

"Home by 11"

"Of course Sir"

"Well then you have my okay."

"Thank you Sir" Grace came down the stairs wearing a beautiful strapless shirt with flowers on it; the color looked amazing against her tan skin. She had tight little dark jean shorts on and a pair of tan flats. She looked so cute. She walked over to her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night mom"

"Night darling" She went over to her dad and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Daddy"

"Good night sweet heart" Grace walked over to me and took my hand. We started to walk out.

"Good night Mrs. Swan, Good night Mr. Swan."

"Good night Jake" her mom said looking up from her book.

"I will have my eye on you Jake"

"Ok Sir" We went outside and I opened the door to my truck for her and then went around and got in the driver's side.

"I'm sorry about my dad"

"No its ok I understand, he is just being a dad."

"Well it's just embarrassing sometimes."

"It's all good"

"So where are we going?"

"How about we stop at my house really fast so I can change and then we go to a good burger and shake place? It's like a 50's theme and you eat outside."

"That sounds fun" We went to my house and I ran in and changed. I walked out of the house putting my shirt on and I saw her looking at me and had to laugh a little. I went out to the truck and climbed in and drove us to the place. We went up and ordered and I got 2 cheese burgers, a large fry and a strawberry milkshake. Grace got a cheese burger and a small fry with a strawberry milkshake.

We got our food and I carried it to the back where there was a patio with lights and tables. It was so pretty. We sat down and started to eat.

"This is really good my favorite kind of milkshake is strawberry and this is the best one I have ever had."

"I know I love their milkshakes here and strawberry is my favorite too"

We finished up eating, "Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure where at?"

"The park?"

"That would be great" We got in my truck and I drove us to the park. We parked and got out. I went around and we started to walk through the park. It was already dark but it was pretty. We walked and ended up at the swings. She got on and I started to push her on the swing and she laughed a little. I sat on the swing next to her and we just swung there in silence. She turned her swing around a few times and then let it go and spun around. She laughed and then stopped, she faced me when she stopped and I faced her. We slowly started to get closer to each other. Our lips gracefully and gently met. Her lips tasted like vanilla and we were warm and soft. We parted for air and just looked into each others eyes.

"Wow"

I kissed her again and then when we broke she looked down and laughed a little.

"What's so funny? I know I'm a little rusty but…"

"No nothing is funny but thank you for my first kiss."

"Your first kiss?"

"Yeah thank you, it was amazing"

"Wow I would have never guessed that you haven't been kissed before, you are so beautiful and sweet and kind."

"Well thank you but did I mention that I went to an all girl's school when I lived with my grandma?"

"No…" I laughed a little more and kissed her again. We got up from the swings and walked hand in hand back to my truck. On the way home she sat in the middle and laid her head on my shoulder and held my hand. We got to her house with ten minutes to spare before she had to be back. I walked her to the door and kissed her one more time, I figured that bringing her home a little early would make her dad happy. I walked back to my truck and got in with a big smile on my face.


End file.
